The present invention relates to mechanisms for effecting straight-line motion and is particularly concerned with walking devices employing such mechanisms.
Over the years, the need has occasionally arisen for a vehicle employing something other than the conventional wheeldriven locomotion. In many cases, the need for such a vehicle was fulfilled by vehicles using walking-type mechanisms. In such a mechanism, the vehicle is supported by feet that are divided into two or more groups. Typically, one group is planted on the ground and supports the vehicle as the vehicle is moved relative to the supporting feet. Usually, another group, which is not resting on the ground, is moved relative to the vehicle at the same time. In other words, the vehicle mimics the walking motion of man and other animals.
It is desirable in vehicles of this type that the motion of the vehicle relative to the feet be in substantially a straight line; although some irregular motion will ordinarily occur as a result of uneven terrain, the uneven motion should not be inherent in the nature of the mechanism.
It is also desirable that such vehicles be made to operate as efficiently as possible. In the context of a walking device, it is therefore important that the energy expended not be used excessively in working against forces that result from the weight of the vehicle.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide the desired straight-line motion in a walking-type vehicle that avoids dissipating excessive amounts of energy in working against forces caused by the weight of the vehicle. A related object is to provide an improved mechanism for straight-line motion.